


It’s Just Business

by SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship is Magic, Post Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, delicious angst, ignores Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For David - A muggle once said school years are the prime suffering years of a person’s life. It is assumed he was alluding to exams, homework, and peer pressure when he said that. But for the Harry Potter generation, the suffering—regrettably—was quite literal. Lavender Brown doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget the horrors and forgive the people of the last wizarding war.Until a certain Slytherin walks back into her life.





	It’s Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, David. You gave me such an awesome wish list to work with. I've tried to incorporate multiple things you asked for, so I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.

A muggle once said school years are the prime suffering years of a person’s life. It is assumed he was alluding to exams, homework, and peer pressure when he said that. But for the Harry Potter generation, the suffering—regrettably—was quite literal. A second wizarding war loomed on the horizon, and problems like detention, cheating boyfriends, and a fail grade were the least of their worries. They were the generation of basilisk attacks, escaped prison convicts, and dictators decked in pink. A generation of true heroes, doomed to misfortune from the very beginning.

Lavender Brown didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget the horrors of the last wizarding war. The violence, the politics, the masked faces… all those deaths. The war had been hard on everyone, some more than others, but the final battle had been the hardest battle to overcome. No class in school had ever prepared her for something this big and important.

Even now, the taste of fear is still very real on her tongue and the stench of death lingers in her senses. Her best efforts to move on are marred by frequent nightmares, wherein she recalls with vivid clarity the day that changed her life forever. Her life _and_ her body. It’s amazing (and kind of scary) how much a human mind can retain, even in moments of fractured consciousness.

But it’s been years and her tears have almost dried up.

\---

Hogsmeade seems like a good place to restart her life after the war. It’s reassuring to be surrounded by her own kind, people she knows, safe in the knowledge that they won’t leave her to fend for herself in times of danger. In the distance, the ominous silhouette of a thousand year old castle does little to curb her nightmares. But on good days, the familiar turrets and towers bring her warmth and memories untainted by blood.

Madam Puddifoot’s becomes her favourite place to hang out. Ensconced in a side-street on the other side of the village, it’s the perfect place to lose herself in. Romantic, cozy, permanently smelling of freshly baked cookies, quiet during the holidays, bustling throughout the school year… the place reminds her of a simpler time, when Colin was alive, when Ron Weasley dated her, when Parvati was not thousands of kilometres away sipping coconut water on a Goan beach.

Sometimes it feels like it all happened a lifetime ago. To someone else. Sometimes she can’t even reconcile the Lavender of then and now. She’s so different. Yet the person staring back at her in the mirror every morning looks exactly the same. Well, _almost_.

Maybe she’s grown up, she thinks. Maybe she was meant for this life all along.

Sometimes she realizes how far she has come.

\---

Puddifoot’s inspires her to open her own bakery. It’s an impulsive decision caused by the simple desire to bring some sweetness into everyone’s lives. Her parents are a bit concerned about her state of mind when she gives them the news, but Lavender has always been good at getting her way. Everyone had assumed she would choose Divination as a career. She opens a bakery instead. There’s a certain thrill in defying people’s expectations; Lavender has never done that before.

It takes her three years of burned cakes, botched up decorations, and several workshops to master her baking skills. Three years of grueling practice, sweat, and tears to whip up a sugary delight that isn’t completely awful or falling apart at the seams. It’s the hardest she has ever worked in her life and she can’t quite believe when her diligence pays off. Her dad thinks having a purpose really livens her up. Her mum can’t seem to stop crying. She caresses the ugly red scar on Lavender’s cheek and whispers, “Go live your dream.”

On 14th February 2001, a new name is added to Hogsmeade’s list of establishments: _21 Cupcakes_.

\---

By some weird twist of fate, Luna Lovegood comes to live in the empty flat across from hers.

Lavender barely recognizes her at first sight. She’s fiddling with the lock on her door and humming softly to herself. Lavender almost passes her by, wondering who in their right minds would employ a lock and key when a simple spell can unlock any door. But the woman’s voice is familiar and it only takes a glimpse of those tacky radish earrings to spark Lavender’s recognition.

“Luna Lovegood,” she whispers in astonishment and Luna turns to see who uttered her name.

Gray eyes widen slightly as they take her in. “Lavender.”

Lavender can only stare at her. Luna looks so different. Her voice is still sweet and sickeningly polite but her manner of speaking, her posture, everything about her is infused with a confidence she previously lacked. Her hair is shorter, her smile wider, and her big eyes don’t look so creepy anymore. It’s almost disconcerting how fresh and pretty she looks. Lavender ignores the stab of envy she feels for Luna and hugs her tight.

“This is such a pleasant surprise.”

Luna nods, raking her eyes over Lavender in that unnerving way of hers. Her gaze lingers on Lavender’s cheek before she says, “It’s good to see you, Lav.”

The nickname brings a smile to her face. Luna may not be her closest friend but their time together in the Room of Requirement had definitely helped them warm up to each other. If there’s one good thing that came out of Snape and the Carrows taking over Hogwarts, it’s the unlikely friendships that blossomed during their reign of terror. Regardless of how horrid that year was, the unity among students had never been stronger.

Quite a lot of them had visited her in the hospital when she was recovering. But her recovery was long and eventually it became really annoying to see the pity in everyone’s eyes. Lavender likes being around people. She can handle the squeezing hugs and get well soon cards. What she can’t tolerate is sympathy, especially from those who don’t understand what she’s going through. She’d rather be alone than have friends who pity her and give her advice on how best to glamour her scars.

Her scars, as much as she loathes them, are a part of her and the only person who has never mentioned them once, even with casual curiosity, is Luna Lovegood.

\---

Luna soon becomes a constant in Lavender’s life. Being neighbours means they see each other a lot. Their schedules are almost the same and Luna takes to apparating straight to _21 Cupcakes_ after work so that she and Lavender can walk home together. Maybe she recognizes Lavender’s need for companionship or maybe she enjoys Lavender’s company as much as Lavender enjoys hers… whatever the reason, Luna decides to stick around.

She has none of Lavender’s love of gossip nor her all-embracing curiosity, but her calming presence and encouraging smile are like a balm to the soul and help ease Lavender’s crippling self-doubt. The two women have nothing in common, except perhaps their passion for the careers they have chosen. Luna is devoted to the study of magical creatures and often travels to exotic locations for her work, bringing back dozens of amazing photographs and stories to share. While Lavender is constantly poring over cook books of international origin in a bid to learn new recipes for her bakery. Her desserts are good, her business not so much.

Luna seems to pick up on her distress. “It’s only been a year,” she placates in the kind, casual way only she can. “The first couple of years are always hard.”

“I know.” Her dad had said something along the same lines. Lavender hopes he’s right. “I just… don’t know how to boost sales.” She’s done everything short of printing out posters and putting them up on hoardings. WWN plays her jingle every other week and even Madam Puddifoot’s recommends her for her tarts. What else is she supposed to do?

Luna falls silent, pursing her lips as she seems to contemplate something. She’s hard to read, Lavender has found. But somehow, the eccentric blonde always knows the right thing to say at the right time. “Would you cater for a wedding or a big party?” she asks rather unexpectedly. “Is that something you’re comfortable doing?”

Lavender thinks about it, resisting the urge to scoff. “I wouldn’t know, would I? I’ve never received an order that big.” It bothers her that she doesn’t know her own limits and capabilities. As a businesswoman, she should.

“Well,” Luna says, a note of mystery in her voice. “A friend of a friend is throwing a party. Maybe you can help each other out.”

\---

Lavender doesn’t like to think about Hogwarts. Rare flashes of memories are fine, but if she sits idle for more than five minutes, the loneliness alone is enough to trigger an onslaught of bad memories. It’s like she has no control over her brain at all. Death Eaters, Dark Mark, werewolves, grounds splattered with blood… sometimes even the memory of her time with Ron Weasley fills her with regret, bitterness and hatred. It makes her wonder if she is damaged on the inside.

The logical part of her brain tells her to let it all out, to deal with the emotions she has carefully suppressed for so long. The terrified child in her says otherwise. She doesn’t know about anyone else but from what Luna has told her, they seem to be doing fine. Then why can’t Lavender move on? Why does Ginny Weasley get to be featured on enormous Holyhead Harpies posters? Why does Hermione Granger get the man? Why does Neville get to live a peaceful life of a Herbology professor? They had it worse than her, _seen_ worse than her, they were tortured, captured, manipulated. Then why the hell are they happier than sweet, agreeable Lavender Brown?

“I know that face. You’re cursing fate again.”

Lavender jumps about a foot in the air, squirting buttercream all over the counter. “Holy mother of… Luna!”

Luna has a habit of sneaking up on people. It usually isn’t intentional, for she’s light on her feet. But whenever she catches Lavender unawares, the brunette swears she experiences a mini heart attack.

“Sorry,” Luna says, amused and apologetic at the same time. “I didn’t know you were holding something. I just saw you scowling at the wall and decided to yank you out of your morbid thoughts.”

“How generous of you.” Lavender hands the piping bag to one of her chefs and turns her scowl on Luna. There’s someone else with her. A man. He looks out of place and awkward standing there in the bakery kitchen. “How many times have I told you the kitchen is off-limits? Only staff can enter, Luna.” The reprimand has no heat; it’s mostly for the man’s sake. Luna will not heed her request anyway. She’s made friends with everyone in the bakery and no one stops her from going anywhere.

“Remember I told you about a friend of a friend throwing a party?” Luna asks, completely ignoring Lavender’s admonishment. She gestures to the dark-skinned man beside her and grins. “This is my friend. _His_ friend is waiting outside.”

The man holds out his hand. “Blaise Zabini.”

“Laven—” she starts to say, then snatches her hand back. “Wait, Zabini?” They hardly ever crossed paths in school but she remembers that name, and now that she knows who he is, she thinks she recognizes the face too. She shoots Luna an incredulous look. “You’re friends with a Slytherin?”

“It’s just a house, Lav,” Luna says unabashedly. “Blaise is no longer a Slytherin, just like I’m no longer a Ravenclaw.”

In a deeper sense, her words have logic. “But that’s not the point!” Lavender argues, narrowing her eyes at an uncomfortable Blaise trying to inch away from the conversation, held in place only by Luna’s hand on his arm. “You know that he… he is a…”

“I never got the mark,” Blaise interjects calmly. “I can show you if you want.”

“No need.” For the first time in her life, Luna looks embarrassed. “He’s telling the truth, Lav. He wasn’t even there that night.”

She doesn’t need to mention which night. Lavender knows. And she can’t help the block of ice that settles deep in her belly at the memory. Luna gives her an earnest look and she deflates a little but keeps her glare on Zabini. “That just makes you a coward.”

He shrugs, unfazed. “I’m okay with it.”

“You would be,” Lavender says darkly. “Who’s your friend?”

Luna steps up, looking unusually bright. “Let’s go meet him!” She spins around and flounces away.

Bewildered, Lavender follows after her. She links their arms and grumbles under her breath so Blaise can’t hear them. “I hope it’s not another Slytherin. God, I could never work with them.”

Luna chuckles uneasily. “Yeah.”

Through the swinging door of the kitchen, down the corridor, the trio make their way to the main seating area of the bakery. Blaise’s friend is waiting for them near the entrance. He’s tall, richly dressed, and seems to be inspecting a box of heart-shaped chocolates on display. They hear a soft snort before he straightens and directs his attention to another piece of confectionary.

“Hey, mate,” Blaise says and the man turns, giving Lavender the shock of her life.

“About time,” Draco Malfoy declares irritably. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to return.”

Lavender is no stranger to surprises. She’s no stranger to pranks either. But this? This is something else entirely. It’s something worse, and she shoots Luna a betrayed look, unable to fathom how she had ever thought Lavender would cater to the likes of Malfoy.

“You must be Miss Brown,” the man in question continues, oblivious to her hateful thoughts. Good God, he doesn’t even know her! It’s difficult to decide whether it’s a good thing or not. His eyes trace the red marks on her skin and Lavender fights the urge to hurl.

Without giving it a thought, she shakes her head and declares coldly, “No.”

“No?”

“No,” she repeats, now glaring at Luna.

Malfoy looks confused and mildly offended. He arches a brow at Luna. “I’m not feeling the love here.”

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Luna says, proceeding to drag Lavender some distance away. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Lavender whisper-shouts, wrenching her arm out of Luna’s grasp. “How dare you invite a Death Eater to my shop? Are you crazy?”

“He’s not like that anymore.”

“So you say. Why should I trust you?”

“Lav…”

“Don’t Lav me! Since when do you fraternize with Slytherins? You know they’re evil!”

“Not all of us are,” Blaise remarks unhelpfully, making Lavender hiss.

“Well, your friend certainly is.” She throws Malfoy a dirty look which he mirrors. His arms are crossed and his jaw clenched. He seems to have reached his insult-bearing limits.

“Well, this has been great,” he says bitterly, “but I won’t stand here and listen to some freak have a go at me.”

“Hey!” Luna snaps at once and the fire in her eyes is frightening. “Mind your tongue!”

Malfoy seems to shrink under her gaze and if that’s not the best thing Lavender has seen, she doesn’t know what is. Where has Luna been hiding all that anger and why hadn’t she unleashed it at school? It sure would’ve saved a lot of time searching for stolen belongings.

Malfoy mumbles something under his breath, then whips around and makes a dramatic exit. Blaise goes after him. “I’ll knock some sense into the prick.”

Once they’re gone, Luna sighs and looks around at the empty shop. “I shouldn’t have sprung him on you like that,” she admits, sounding sincere. “But he’s not the same Draco Malfoy we used to know.”

Lavender is amazed by the words falling out of Luna’s mouth. “He’s the reason Dumbledore’s dead, or have you forgotten?” she accuses harshly. She doesn’t mean to be rude but if Luna doesn’t remember the truth, she deserves to be condescended. “People don’t change, Lu.”

Luna looks at her then and Lavender knows what’s coming before she says it. “ _You_ did.”

A heavy silence reigns over them as they glare at each other. Luna looks uncharacteristically frazzled but the fire in her eyes still burns. She may have managed to let bygones be bygones but Lavender can’t disregard the past with such ease. Her past is what defines her. If the past says Malfoy is evil, then he’ll always be evil. People don’t change, period. Lavender only did because she was nearly mauled to death by a werewolf. Her changes are physical and her scars run deep. It’s not nearly the same as getting a skull tattoo and pledging allegiance to a madman.

Determined to end this battle of wits, she breaks eye contact with Luna and looks away. Her brain struggles to find something that will end this conversation once and for all, but her gaze catches that of Malfoy’s, who is standing out on the street with Blaise, appearing—for the moment—to be subdued. He averts his eyes, looking as disturbed as she feels.

“I can’t just forget who he is and what he’s done, Lu,” Lavender says quietly. “I can’t.”

“You don’t have to,” Luna agrees immediately. “Hate him all you want, but Lavender,” here, she pauses to glance pointedly at all the empty chairs around them, “this is our one chance to get your business on track. You need money, he needs a big cake. You’re skilled, he’s wealthy. Don’t you see how you can benefit here?”

Lavender scoffs. “All I see is a De—”

“Don’t say it,” Luna implores anxiously. “There’s a lot you don’t know. But don’t take my word for it. Find out for yourself.”

 _There’s nothing more to know_ , Lavender screams internally. Everything there is to know came out in the open years ago. So pardon her if she doesn’t believe her new friend over old facts.

Then again, Luna is nothing if not honest. She’s not one to make friends with the wrong sort either. Though Lavender _is_ beginning to question her friend’s judgment, it’s also rather intriguing to see how readily Luna stands up for Draco Malfoy and fights for his honour. If she’s so firm in her beliefs, it’ll be _her_ neck on the line if something goes wrong.

“All right,” Lavender finally acquiesces. The words feel like raw coffee beans on her tongue but she plows on. “I guess I can set aside our differences and maintain a professional relationship _if_ he agrees to do the same.”

A delighted smile lights up Luna’s face. “Oh, he will. You won’t regret this, Lav.”

“I better not.”

She doesn’t expect to be led outside and left alone with Malfoy but that’s what happens. Luna and Blaise amble away, their shoulders brushing (Lavender will have to enquire about that later) while she fixes Malfoy with a defiant glare. _Go on_ , she challenges him with her eyes. _Call me freaky one more time_. To be honest, she’s been called worse names but hearing Malfoy say it makes her blood boil.

He valiantly meets her gaze and says the one thing she hadn’t expected him to say. “I’m sorry.”

_What?_

“I shouldn’t have said what I said back there. It was callous of me. Please accept my apology.”

His sincerity throws her off. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, torn between ripping him to shreds and actually acting on his request. He waits patiently for her to say something, and unable to make up her mind, she eventually mumbles, “Uh… okay.” Speechlessness does not become her.

“Good,” he says, and she’s surprised to note the hint of relief in his voice. Before she can fully appreciate his apology, he takes her surprise and throws it back in her face with his signature sneer. “So are we going to stand here all day or do you want to talk business now?”

Lavender closes her eyes and takes a deep, grounding breath. “Yes. Let’s talk business.”


End file.
